ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
M1
is an artificial lifeform that first appeared in Ultra Q. Subtitle: Stats *Height: 2 m *Weight: 180 kg *Origin: Accidental experiment History Ultra Q A super express train called the Inazuma 1 was off on its maiden voyage carrying many passengers, one of which was carrying a suitcase containing the first man-made artificial lifeform, codenamed M1. When Ippei accidentally brought the suitcase containing M1 onto the Inazuma-1, it was confiscated and put into the trains onboard safe. However, during the voyage, stimulated by a camera flash, M1 grew into an ape-like creature, broke out of the safe, and scared one of the crew members. In a panic, M1 took control of the Inazuma 1, accidentally altering its speed to dangerous levels. To save the train, the staff manage to disconnect the passenger cars, but a young boy, Weasel, who stowed away on board was left in the cockpit with M1. Unable to stop, the Inazuma 1 collided with a bulldozer and two buildings, destroying it in the proceess. Weasel, hiding inside the Inazuma's heat and shock-resistant safe, and M1 managed to survive the Inazuma's destruction via the train's momentum shooting them into space in the crash. Both the safe and M1 were last seen spinning in Earth's orbit, M1 suddenly speaking for the first time with the words "I am Seagull". Trivia *Voice actor: Masao Nakasone *M1's final words, "I am Seagull" is a reference to the first words spoken by Valentina Tereshkova during the Vostok 6 spaceflight. *In original concept sketches, M1 was to appear along side a more insect like M2. A small model of M2 has surfaced as of late. *M1 appeared in a Gaki no Tsukai 'No Laughing Earth Defence Force' as a small robotic toy that danced to AKB48's song "I Want You". An X-Plus of the figure and a photo of the monster appeared as well. *It is said M1's face greatly resembles comedian Masatoshi Hamada. **The "M" in the name also stands for "Masatoshi". Some say it was a match made in heaven. **A year later, in Gaki No Tsukai's No Laughing Detectives, during the Don't Get Scared segment, M1 makes a full appearance, as 'Hamada Entrance'. Hamada's signature laughter was played over a recorder as M1 walked into the scene. ***The M1 suit was reused from Ultra Zone and Ultraman X, but has lights in its eyes. Ultra Zone M1 returns in episode 7 of the variety show, Ultra Zone. It is confirmed, unlike Kemur Man and Ragon, that he is the same M1 from the original Ultra Q. He was floating in space until a voice awoke him, and he flew to Earth. Ultraman X M1 reappears in episode 19 of Ultraman X. M1 was originally an artificial being created by humanity years ago. However, it was deemed a failure and jettisoned into space, orbiting the Earth. Due to this, M1 grew disgusted of humanity and believed that coexistence between humanity and other lifeforms was impossible. In the present, when Ultraman X was fighting EX Gomora, it teleported X and trapped him in a capped flask, wanting to see humanity's reaction towards Gomora. Seeing Asuna's determination in wanting Gomora to come to its senses without offensive means, M1 released X back to Earth. He decided to observe humanity again, finally having faith in coexistence. Trivia *Voice actor: Shozo Iizuka *According to Tsuburaya's official blog, this M1 is indeed the same figure from Ultra Q. **However, considering that the oldest monster attack in The World Where The Ultra Flare Occurred is Demaaga, followed by the Ultra Flare and eventually Ultraman X being the only known Ultra to arrive on that Earth, this M1 may be simply just had the same history from its Ultra Q incarnation, with other monster attacks in his early days of existence were omitted. *His development in intelligence and ESP-based abilities is a result of his aging and long-time observation of the Earth. *M1 was proposed with many backgrounds and hideouts for the scene where he kidnapped X and observed EX Gomora's rampage. In the end, the study table with multiple lab apparatus won. *His jet black-colored eyes were meant to symbolize him having become the "ultimate life form". Powers and Weapons *Outer Space Adaptation: M1 can survive in a cold and airless outer space region. :;Ultraman X *Teleportation: M1 can easily teleport anyone he desired simply by snapping his fingers. *Size Manipulation: M1 can reduce the size of his target and revert it to normal. *Ability Nullification: M1 can nullify his target's abilities, which allows him to trap Ultraman X in one of his test tubes. *Screen Projection: M1 can project a holographic screen to view any events on the Earth. Gallery Ultra Q M1_I.png M1_I)2.png M1_II.png M1_III.png M1 Q.png M1 V.png M1 IV.png Birth of Ultraman Birth of Ultraman.gif|Ultraman fighting M1 in the live Birth of Ultraman stage show Ultra Zone M1_zone.png 263px-Galberos,Birdon and M1.jpg|M1, Galberos, and Birdon in an Ultra Zone sketch Ultraman X UX-M1 001.jpg UX-M1 Screenshot 001.jpg UX-M1 Screenshot 002.jpg UX-M1 Screenshot 003.jpg UX-M1 Screenshot 004.jpg Miscellaneous M1 Concept art.jpg|M1's concept art along with early sketches for M2 M1 and original design.jpg|Model of concept art M2 and M1 himself M1 in Gaki no Tsukai.jpg|M1 as he appears in Gaki no Tsukai M_1_X-Plus.jpg M1.png|M1 making another cameo in Gaki no Tsukai M1 II.jpg M1 I.jpg id:M1 Category:Ultra Q Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Mammal Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Primate Kaiju Category:Ultraman X Kaiju Category:Ultraman X Category:Ultra Q